Luna Nova
by Rushisu
Summary: Adopted by MischievousWolf66!
1. Chapter 1

**Luna Nova**

Chapter 1. And so it begins... (Prologue)

I said that I'd make an another TotA fic. But this time, I messed the original storyline badly. Really badly but this is AU fic after all but even I think that this has weird plot and stuff...

Anyway, this is AU fic which means alternate universal. This is School fic too. Shocking huh? And I won't update this so often than 'Shattered Mirror'. Most likely once in week. Because I'm still planning this and trying to get more ideas.

This is the most weird prologue which I have ever wrote...

**Pairings:** AschLuke, JadeGuy, SyncIon

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy), mild cursing, some OOC, Guy acts like a housewife (You don't see that horror often...) and maybe some implied lemon... I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_1. Day_

_I can't tell my real name because what I'm doing is illegal. I can't even tell what day it is. Because if this journal gets in wrong hands... I don't want to even think about that. Nobody can tell their names here. But the guys who hired us have gave nicknames to us. My name is 'Necromancer'. I am a scientist who had hired to a big project which would change the world. I'm not sure why we are doing this but it doesn't matter. After all, I am a scientist and we're curious. And if this succeeds I'll get much money. But still... This whole thing is weird so I'll write everything in this journal. Me and my friends 'Rose' and 'The Emperor' were hired to this project too because our former teacher, who every scientist know, taught us and thanks to her, our knowledge in this project is helpful. But now, I'll tell about the project. I still don't know the details expect some basic information and the name._

_'Luna Nova' is the name of the project. It means... New moon. Sounds weird but I don't care. ''Luna Nova' is project where we create replicas. It sounds interesting and we'll maybe succeed. But lets see what the future brings..._

_59. Day_

_The first group came today Group of ten peoples. Most of them were street kids. They all where scared and some of them even cried. I was taking some blood from a young girl. She didn't cry when the needle was in her or when she came here. I must admit that she was brave but one look in her eyes told everything. She tried to look strong so her brother wouldn't be scared. But truth was that she wasn't strong. She just wanted to cry. How pathetic. _

_60. Day_

_From ten people only two survived. The girl who blood I took is now dead. And so is her brother. She just wasted her time looking brave. A weak, stupid little girl... Wasn't she...?_

_105. Day_

_The other two are death now. We don't make any success. The bosses aren't happy. We should hurry before they'll kill us. The next group will come soon. But now there will be 40 peoples..._

_156. Day_

_We have killed 143 peoples with this project. 'The Emperor' probably can't take this. He wants to quit but the bosses won't let him. 'Rose' otherwise like this. I'm not sure should I worry about him too... He had changed so much when the project started. Well... I am changed too. I don't feel like writing this journal anymore... But I have to. This is the only thing that keeps me sane._

_Is this what happens when you kill peoples...?_

_192. Day. _

_I feel sorry for 'The Emperor'. He had seen nightmares since the first one died. And he has lost weight. He looks like a skeleton. He can't sleep because the nightmares and is always tired. This has happened to many others. We have killed 304 peoples right now. I must admit that I suffer about nightmares too... 'Rose' said that he hadn't felt so great ever. His eyes have changed. He isn't the same man who I knew as a child. What's wrong with us...?_

_273. Day_

_We made it. We made a replica. We succeeded. And its original survives. He is a young boy from a rich family who was kidnapped by us at the last week. The replica is doing fine. Maybe the nightmares will end now._

_274. Day_

_The replica died last night. It just... Stopped living. We're trying to do a new one from the same boy. Maybe this time we can make it..._

_299. Day_

_It doesn't look good. We have made seven replicas from the same boy and almost all of them are dead. Only three of them are alive. _

_301. Day_

_The boy died. His body couldn't take this anymore. But his replicas are now under a special monitoring. I wonder what kind of life they'll live after we can make thousands of replicas. _

_343. Day_

_I can't believe this. The replicas have escape! The bosses are angry. What happened is still a mystery but deep inside, I was happy. Maybe they could live a normal life..._

_358. Day_

_Today the new group came. There was 50 people but only one caught in my eyes. A young boy who didn't look afraid or didn't cry. He was like that young girl from the first group who died. I tried to study his eyes, trying to see if he feared like the girl but... His face was blank and he always glanced around, showing curious. And his looks was different. He had a red hair like it was on fire and smart, green eyes. I could tell from his clothes that he was from a rich family. Maybe he is what we are looking for. Maybe he is the key what we have tried to find._

_359. Day_

_I took some blood from that boy. But unlike any other people, I spoke to him._

"_What's your name?" I have asked. He looked at me, glaring at me._

"_Luke Fon Fabre." He had answered, showing no fear. He was brave and strong by his heart. As I had expected, he was from a wealthy family. No good. _

_365. Day_

_We have succeeded to make 51 replicas and today was Luke's turn. We would see the next week have we created a replica or not._

_372. Day_

_There it was. Luke's replica. I knew that we would make. Luke himself is tired but he will survive. I was curious what would Luke do when he'd saw the replica but... He just glared at it. I wonder what is he thinking right now._

_379. Day_

_Everything didn't go according the plan. It seems like there is something wrong about experiment VII aka Luke's replica. Unlike the other replicas, his mid hasn't developed like it should have. The replica is now like a ten year old newborn baby. He can't talk, eat by himself or even walk. And he has some kind of link between him and his original which anybody else hasn't. I'm worried about that the bosses will kill him as a failure._

_381. Day _

_They decided not to kill Luke's replica. Thank god, I have started to like him. But 'Rose' told me that they'll put him in a some kind of jail which is in the deepest part of this place. I wonder where I could get the key.._

_383. Day_

_I have heard how some other scientists have started to feel guilty about they have took a part in this project. Looks like me and 'The Emperor' aren't the only ones... Maybe we could do something to help these peoples._

_397. Day_

_Finally, after a hard work, I got the key to the jail. Tomorrow I'll go to meet him. I saw Luke today. He... I'm sure that he'll never be the same before he came here. I could tell it from his eyes. I hope that his mentally health didn't damage too much... Who am I kidding, of course it has damaged... This is the first time when I think about all of this. These peoples who we have used as a guinea pigs has a family, a past, maybe a happy childhood. They had a... Life._

_398. Day_

_Is this what I have done? I can't believe that those... Bastards are my bosses. I'd never imagine that a human could fall so low. Today I went to the jail. The place was horrible. It was dirty and the smell... The prisoners were chained and they looked like nobody had gave them food. But I found him. And what I saw was something so disgusting that it makes me want to vomit. _

_The replica was chained into a small cage. I could see that he hadn't got any food, I could see his ribs. He didn't cry or looked scared. He just stared at in front of him, like a doll. But he wasn't alone. There was a young girl. She was most likely around nine years old. I haven't ever seen her but she tried to do her best to comfort the replica. She said that she's there because her brother is afraid that she'll tell about 'Luna Nova'. It looks like that her brother is one of the big bosses... But still, she's a young child!_

_That's it. I must help these peoples and their replicas to escape._

_487. Day_

_Me and 'The Emperor' have planned everything. And we're not alone. Many others have joined us. I have a good feeling about this. This might even work and then I could finally keep living._

_559. Day_

_We did it today. We spread the poison gas in the laboratory. All the work we did... Is in vain. Many peoples died, good and bad peoples. 'Luna Nova is destroyed. And I could save Luke's replica and the young girl. 'The Emperor' helped Luke to escape. Too bad that I didn't have time to talk with him. I feel sorry to him. I feel sorry to everyone who we tested. But I know that even if I'd try to do everything, they wouldn't forgive me, us. Actually... I'm not sure can I keep living. Because now I don't have any reason to live. 'Rose' is probably mad. This was his life. He has lost his mind because the killing. 'The Emperor' most likely will never be the same either. Same goes to me too..._

"What do you mean that you don't have reason to live?" The girl asked behind of me. I turned at her, looking at her dirty figure. We where in a forest near the laboratory. But according me, we weren't in danger because the monsters who live in this forest.

"You don't understand... I have killed thousands of peoples! Ten thousands! I can't sleep anymore because the nightmares! The peoples who I murder will haunt me until I'll die." I started to get hysterically. But the girl chuckled.

"But you saved the ones who lived. And besides..." She lowered her gaze to Luke who was sleeping in my lap.

"His life depends on you." I blinked. She was right. The replica was like a baby. And my ex-bosses probably are searching him. I couldn't leave him. They would probably use him as a guinea pig of worse..

"... You're right." I admitted, raising my gaze to her face.

"How about you?"

"I have siblings who live nearby. And they all know about my brother's... obsessions..." She whispered, starting to leave .

"Goodbye." I said politely. I was sure that this was the last time when I would see that brave girl. But she turned her head at me, grinning.

"No... Bye bye!" She smiled, running away and soon, I didn't see her anymore.

And for a moment, I wondered if she knew something about the future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't like this chapter. And this might confuse you, sorry about that. Remember to leave a nice review!

_**R&R OR ARIETTA'LL COME AND BITE YOU!**_


	2. It's Over

**Luna Nova**

Chapter 2. It's over

Yay reviews! Thank you so much! And now I have something to say. Like I said in the first chapter, this is a school fic. Maybe not a normal school fic but anyway, I'm not sure about the school system. I am in a junior high school but I try to make it nicely and of course, it would be Baticul's school system so don't wonder if there something weird in their school...

**Accident Prone: **First chapters are almost always like that... And don't worry, Arietta doesn't bite people who leave reviews so your safe now!

**CrystalizePen: **Glad you liked it! And it took five minutes to decide which code name I'd make to 'Rose'. And I'm not sure that will 'The Necromancer' lead this story but you should keep that journal thing in your mind! And I could never forget 'Shattered Mirror'! It's my only fic were I can torture Luke as much as I want! And I'm in love with it!

**Dreamstar13: **Wait a sec... You're right! He is acting like Luke acted! Gaaah the horror! Well, let's say that he had a weak moment back there... He'll be his own back self.... He must be!

Oh, and their school uniform is pretty much same as Fruits basket's uniforms! Try to imagine Asch in those...

**I do not own Tales of the Abyss! I don't even own their school uniforms!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was snowing._

_Ugh, again this dream. The same place, the same weather... everything where same. How many times he had seen this dream? _

_Oh, yeah._

_Since that kidnap. Since he had been in that laboratory where those bastards have made god knows what tests to him. Since he had given up his name. That name had caused too much pain to him. _

_Since he had met it._

_That...thing which had looked just like him. Same hair, same eyes and the same height. Everything was same. Well, expect the mind. He could tell that its mind worked like the babies mind. It was helpless and it couldn't talk or even walk. That useless thing which almost ruined his life..._

_He watched how some young kids were playing snowball fight. It was like always, snowstorm. The kids parents went to them, telling them to go home because the storm was coming. And he felt sadness. He never knew why. He had never seen those kids except in his dreams so why he was sad?_

"_Luke what are you doing? We must go now!" An unfamiliar voice said behind of him, like always. He sighed, knowing that the dream would be over soon. He turned around slowly. _

_And everything went black, like always. He had never seen who spoke to him. It's kinda annoying. Because he was sure that he has heard that voice somewhere... But where?_

_He waited. He wanted to wake up. It was his first school day. And he didn't want to be late. Then finally the darkness started to fade. _

_Wait. This wasn't his room. But it's kinda familiar... Where had he seen it before..._

_The stone walls and other people... The place was like a jail. There were women, children and men. They all were scared and some kids were crying. Where has he seen this befor-_

_His heart almost stopped. No... this can't be! The door opened and a man came in. He knew that man. He has glasses and white hair. He was the creepiest human which he had ever seen. The man came closer and stopped in front of him. _

"_Wanna see something cool?" The man asked, grinning. _

_A moment later, the man had taken him into the deeper parts of the place. They stopped in front of the filthiest prison and the man pointed in the prison._

"_Look." The man ordered. He looked in the prison and saw something on he floor. No, it was somebody. And he knew who it was. He stopped breathing, looking in the prison. He was there, in the floor of the prison and he was in front of the prison too. So this was the reason why these people have tortured him? This was the reason why he has almost lost his mind? This was the reason why he was here?! He had suffered because of a failure?! _

"_Wanna hear something interesting? If that thing over there could have been a success, we would have given it to your parents. To replace you. And you would have been here sometime. We would have made tons of replicas by you and study them. And some day, you would have been free. The originals body doesn't last long when the replicas have been born so we would have let you go before you'd have died. Then you would go back to your home and get rid of your replica and live your life happily ever after... But no. Because of that thing, you can't go home."_

_He was angry. He hated that thing on a floor. It looked at them helplessly. It couldn't even sit by its own. _

_How pathetic._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Young master are you okay?" A maid asked. A redheaded teen boy opened his eyes. The sun was shining behind the windows and the maids were cleaning his room. The boy stoop up, noticing how pale he was by a mirror.

"Umm... Young master. You were talking in your sleep." The maid said shyly.

"What did I say?" Asch asked coldly.

"Something about a failure and how pathetic it is..." She muttered, blushing little to the way how Asch was staring at her.

"...Fine. Could you go away while I change my clothes?" Asch asked. The maids bowed, mumbling their apologizes and left the room.

Asch took his school uniform from his closet. The uniform was simple. It has a black jacket, black pants and a white tie. He dressed on and when own the stairs to breakfast. His mother and father were waiting for him as the maids served food to them.

"Lu- Asch!" His mother noticed him first.

"Good morning mother" Asch greeted, sitting down as the butlers served a toast and bacon to him.

"Good morning son. Oh, so you have dressed your uniform already?" His father asked.

"It's your first day in Baticul's private school! Isn't it exciting?" His mother smiled clapping her hands together.

"... Yes..." Asch lied. Baticul's private school was to rich, spoiled brats. Yeah, how great...

"Good. Now you can finally make some friends with a good status." Asch's father said which made Asch snort in his mind.

Friends... Yeah, right. The last friend which he had was when he was nine. And it was his servant who got fired because their friendship. And what was that 'good status' shit?! Did his father seriously think that the status is the most important thing when it comes friends?! Well, after firing his last friend, looks like it...

"I go to school." Asch said suddenly, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Bye honey!" His mother shouted.

- - - - - - - - -

"Is that... Asch Fon Fabre?"

"Holy... I never heard that he'd go to our school!"

"He's **hot**!"

"I heard that he has a fiancée."

"I wonder why he changed his name... I thinks it has to do with that kidnap."

"Well duh! But only it isn't a reason to change name! It doesn't change the past!"

Every students in the class where staring at him, whispering. But it didn't bother Asch. He was used to it. But he couldn't help biting his lips to those name gossips. They knew nothing. So why they can't just shut up and keep their nose off from other people things! Now, if he only would have a sword...

"Silence class!" Suddenly, the door opened and a woman came in. She was young looking and had blond hair and wore glasses.

"My name is Nephry Osborne and I'm your history teacher. Now first, we have a roll call. Is Cecilia Au-"

Asch started to stare at the window. So this was his daily routine for the next year? Great, how boring... Go to school, study, go to home, do the homework and go to sleep. It's waste of time... One thing which he had learned when he was captured, was that a human life was short and weak. He learned that after looking all those corps...

"Asch... Fon Fabre?" The teacher asked, raising her eyebrows. The whole class was staring a him as he only nodded, still looking at the window.

"Ah umm... Is Jack Fro-"

The door slammed open as the final students came in.

"I made it!" The students sighed relievedly. The voice sounded familiar to Asch but he just kept looking at the window, deep in thoughts.

"... And who might you be." The teacher asked.

"Luke. Luke Cecil." Asch bit his lip. Now he definitely didn't want to know who that _dreck_ was. He quickly glanced next to him. The only free desk was next to him. And he heard foot steps coming closer.

Fuck...

"Umm... Can I sit here?" The voice asked. Asch only snorted to him. Was he stupid or something?! He couldn't sit anywhere else!

"...I take that as a yes..." The voice said and Asch heard how he moved the chair. The teacher started the lesson, telling the old myth about the score... Boring... Asch's old tutor told that myth when he was seven!

"Err... What's your name?" Someone whispered next to him. So that dreck was trying to make friends with him. Him! For all people.

When the dreck didn't get the answer, he snorted annoyingly.

"Is it just you or are all the rich bitches like you!" He said. Asch bit his lip so it started to bleed, keeping his gaze in the tree outside.

"Looks like it. Actually, I didn't even want to come to this school! You spoiled brats are just so... pathetic! You just sit in your big mansions, no caring anything what happens around you!"

Okay, that was it. Asch turned around, punched the dreck's face and grabbed his uniform. But released his grip when noticed the dreck's face.

"_No... NO!" _Was all what Asch could think.

It looked like this year wasn't so boring after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Du du du duuunnn!!! The reason why Luke's surname is Cecil' will be explained in the next chapter. Oh boy I'll gonna love writing that chapter...


	3. Handcuffs

_**Luna Nova**_

_Chapter 3. Handcuffs_

FINALLY! Ar you happy now?

I hope that Guy's fan club doesn't kill me... If they do, I can't continue my fics! God, I loved writing that Jade's and Guy's conversation... I just love teasing Guy.

**Dreamstar13: **Well, Jade is a scientist and he has a lot of money and the school is private school so it is kinda to project Luke. And the curse of Dreck will follow Luke until the end!

**CrystallizedPen: **Heh, and I thought that one of my school year was like hell... XD (which by the way was but whatever...) And here is the answer!

**Accident prone: **Maaayybeee... Actually, I want that somebody will die... So somebody maybe will die...

**El-xo: **Please don't kill me! Otherwise, I can't write when Ion and Sync will come! Which by the way is soon... I think that maybe in chapter 5 or 6.

**I do not own Tales of the Abyss!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The rest of the day went smoothly. Asch and Luke avoided each other, Asch glaring at Luke every time when he got a chance. Which made other students wondering. Some of them even came to ask Asch was he and Luke somehow relatives. Not getting an answer. Only an angry snort. Luke otherwise kept a low profile. He avoided other students and didn't talk to anybody.

And then finally, their first school day was over.

- - -

"You know that we must unpack these boxes before Luke comes from school, right Jade? "

"And why is that, dear Guy?"

Two figures were lying on a bed, touching and kissing each other. The room was dark and a huge group of boxes were everywhere.

"Because he'd otherwise wonder what we have done all this time."

"I don't see any problem about telling the truth."

"... You're kidding right?"

"But Guy, you know that I don't tell jokes."

"I'm not gonna tell him that I had sex with you at the same time when he was at school!"

"But that's better than he would see it. Remember? Five years ago?"

"Oh god don't remind me! It was horrible! I couldn't watch him into eyes for months!"

"It was pretty amusing situation. Especially when you had just bought those nice handcuffs... It's a pity that we never used those after that incident... " The man on the top smirked. (_A/N Please don't kill me! I couldn't resist!)_

"... Shut up and kiss me." The other man blushed, grabbing the other man's hair and pulled it, leaning him into a furious kiss.

"And remember when you just had moved with us and we had to explain why you would live with us and than he asked-"

"I can't believe that you can talk about that at the same time when your hand is in my pants..."

"That's, my dear is a bless and a curse."

"Yeah I have noticed it after these six and half year-"

"Jade, Guy! We must move away!" Suddenly, a new voice came, broking the mood. A new figure came into the room just before Jade and Guy could change their currently positions.

"We must- Oh sorry..." Luke blushed, turning his gaze to the boxes. "... I just go to the downstairs..." He muttered, starting to close the door.

"No wait Luke! What is it?" Guy asked worriedly. He had ever heard Luke bee so anxious.

"Shouldn't you be in the school?" Jade asked, dressing his shirt on.

"School ended five minutes ago and I ran." Luke said, sounding tired.

"You ran almost a mile in five minutes!? Okay seriously, what's wrong?" The blond man asked.

"I-It was _he_! He was there! He saw me and...and noticed me!" Luke shouted, swinging his hands hysterically.

"Who?" Guy asked, not understanding Luke's panic.

"My... My..." Luke whispered, shaking and staring at the floor. Guy still didn't understand his reaction but Jade's eyes widened and he paled, somethings what happened rarely. _Really_ rarely.

"Luke. Was your original there?!" Jade asked, going to Luke and grabbed the teen's shoulder, shaking him, stopping when Luke nodded weakly.

"Yes... He sat next to me in history class! He was staring out the windows so I didn't notice the danger but when he turned to look at me... He saw immediately who I was! He almost fainted!"

"This isn't good..." Jade sighed, rubbing his temple. They were silent a long time until Luke broke it.

"There was something weird, though."

"Weird...?" Jade rose his gaze to Luke's face again.

"You told me that I got my name after his, right? Well, the teacher's an the students said that he isn't Luke anymore. That he changed his name after that kidnap. His name is Asch Fon Fabre now." Luke explained, startling when Guy almost fell on the boxes.

"Asch _Fon Fabre_!?" Guy gasped. "Your original is Luke Fon Fabre?!Oh, I mean Asch..."

"You know him?" Luke asked confusedly.

"Do I know him?! I was his servant and a baby sitter couple of years!" He turned to look at Jade, glaring at him. "You never told that he was Luke's -I mean Asch's- replica! I could have warned about moving here!"

"My Guy, it's rare to see you losing your cool like that." Jade smirked. "And besides, you never asked about Luke's original surname. And after all, they really look alike so how you never saw the resembles? And they both had a same name." Jade pushed his glasses, watching how Guy opened his mouth to speak, closing it and opened it again.

"Fine! I should have noticed it, happy?" Guy sighed a little, turning to look at Luke. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry! It isn't your fault and besides, it has been many years since you have seen Asch!" The red headed teen smiled, getting a hair ruffle by Guy.

"Hey stop that! I'm not a kid anymore!" Luke punched Guy's arm lightly.

"Well, technically, you're seven years old." Guy smiled how Luke started to pout.

"And still I'm at a high school..." He muttered.

"Yes, because it would be really weird if you were at a elementary school." Jade pointed out, his smirk never leaving his lips and making Luke to pout even more.

"But... What about that Asch's thing? Will we do anything?" Luke said seriously.

"Well... How the other students and the teachers reacted? Did they notice that you are alike?" The oldest man asked.

"Somebody asked was Asch relatives with me but he didn't answer. But not many noticed. There is many red heads in the world so..."

"Then it shouldn't be any problem. Just keep a lower profile and don't be center of attention, okay?" Jade ordered and Luke nodded. He turned around to leave the room and leaving Jade and Guy to do what he interrupted... Yeah. But when he was opening the door, a yawn escaped from his lips.

"I assume that you still have those nightmares." Jade asked behind of the teen.

"Yeah... It's starting to get my nerves. Every _fucking_ night I'll see that nightmare and still I'll woke up, yelling and not getting sleep after it." Luke cursed.

"Watch your language young man. And I'm sure that you'll find out the answer someday. Now, be a good boy and go to make your homeworks." Jade literally pushed him out of the room, closing the door.

"...You know why he see those dreams, don't you?" Guy glared at his lover.

"...Maybe, maybe not."

"It has to be connected about him being Asch's replica."

"... Maybe, maybe not."

"You do know what will happen if you'll keep answering like that?"

"...Maybe, maybe not."

"You do know that I can take my stuffs and walk away."

"...Fine, I'll tell you. Remember when I told you that Luke isn't an ordinary replica? Well, when he was... created, me and the other scientist noticed the weird 'thing' in their minds. Their bond to each other is different than the others. It looks like their minds have connection to each other memories."

"So... You mean that those dreams which Luke sees are..."

"They are indeed Asch's memories."

"And you think that Asch sees Luke's memories?"

"It's possible." They both fell in a silence, staring the door.

"I knew that it was a bad thing to sent him to a school..." Guy muttered to himself.

"Yes indeed." They fell in a uncomfortable silence again which Guy broke by a gasp.

"What if Asch remembers my surname?!"

"That would be interesting." Jade said, going to the boxes and started to unpack them.

"Why he even have my surname?! It would be easier if he would be 'Curtiss'?"

"Because what if somebody from Project Luna Nova find him? Curtiss isn't so common and they do remember his face. Guy you don't know how large the organization is! I'm sure that even now, somewhere there they create new replicas and kidnapp people to the project." Jade said emotionless, taking his books from the box.

"You're right. Sorry." Guy apologized, starting to unpack the boxes too. They fell in a silence third time.

"It's like a pair of handcuffs, you know." Jade broke the silence, smirking to Guy.

"Excuse me?" Guy looked at the older man.

"Asch's and Luke's minds. They can't broke from it until they find the key. You _know_ what I meant." Jade smirk even widened, making Guy to blush.

"I hate the way how you always hint..."

"That's my dear, is a bless and a curse."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Family life at Curtiss household! XD, I always have wanted to say that!

Finally I wrote this! Guy may be Ooc but hey, after living with Jade, what would you think what would happen to your personality...

But... because I don't have any other things to do, I wrote a alternate things too!

---

"Oh god, don't remind me! It was horrible! I couldn't watch him into eyes for months!"

"At least now he knows why you got that nice maid costume as your birthday gift... It's a pity that you couldn't use it after that night because the washing machine shirked it into a size of a doll! Well, at least the neighbor girl got a new dress to her doll."

"...Shut up and kiss me."

I seriously considered this but then I thought that Guy's fan club would kill me so I changed it into the handcuffs. Seriously!


End file.
